


troublemaker

by shapes_and_colors



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bucket List, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-identifying female-bodied MC, Fluff and Smut, Honestly it is just so lovey dovey, Luciel Choi Protection Squad, Married Sex, Mild Praise Kink, PWP, Playful Sex, Post Good End, Skinny Dipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also bible verses?? so if that's something you don't want to hear during sexytimes then..., but if you're here you've probably already been spoiled for everything pertinent anyway, mild spoilers for Luciel's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapes_and_colors/pseuds/shapes_and_colors
Summary: His smile was tenuous but genuine. “So, skinny dipping, huh? How naughty of you, MC~” The usual flash of mischief was back in his eyes, to your relief. Your cheeks felt a little heated. “Well, that’s just an example—“ “Nope! We’re going skinny-dipping!” The keyboard clacking continued, louder than ever. “I wanna see you in your skivvies~” 
/// shameless fluffy smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> welp here I am with more mysme smut when i should be doing other things.   
> I was listening to "Grand Canyon" by The Wind and the Wave while writing this~ it is a VERY Saeyoung song, imho.

“MC~, MC~” Your redheaded hacker husband plopped onto your lap like a cat, nudging your laptop out of his way. Snorting, you adjusted it to the side and scratched his head while you continued to read your RFA emails.

“What’s the report, Agent Seven?” Saeyoung burrowed deeper into your lap and muttered unintelligibly. You trailed your fingers down his head to where skull and neck met, rubbing the place where he was prone to headaches. His mutters became a pleased hum of words, but you still couldn’t understand him.

“Saeyoung, you’ll have to say it to my upper lips instead of my lower ones if you want me to understand you.” Predictably, he turned over with a cute, incredulous blush on his cheeks.

“MC—!”

You giggled and smushed your lips to his for a quick kiss. His neck grew red too.

“How are you still able to make me blush like a virgin…?”

“Well, it’s not like you’ve been a not-virgin for that long. Our six month wedding anniversary is coming up soon, I think,” you said, only paying half a mind to your emails now with your cute husband on your lap looking at you so adoringly.

“Yeah…” His goofy, sincere smile warmed your heart. “But what I was _trying_ to say earlier was that I was bored.”

“Hm? I thought you were almost excited about your most recent project?”

“ _Yeah_ , but then I finished it in like two hours and now it’s all done.” He pouted dramatically. “Your presence is too good for my productivity~.”

You personally thought it was probably more the ADHD meds he’d started taking after finally deciding to go to a therapist to deal with the horrific amount of trauma he had faced in his life, but, c'est la vie. “Okay, give me like twenty minutes to finish this up and we can go do something.”

“ _Twenty_ minutes? How about ten~? I wanna hang out with my cutie pie!”

You raised an eyebrow that said _do I bother you this much when you’re doing your hacker thing?_ He responded with his own eyebrow that said _If it’s not life-threatening and you think it’s time for me to take a break you totally do… which is exactly what I’m doing right now._

You sighed, knowing he was right. “Ok, fifteen minutes. Go use your mad computer skillz and find us something fun to do.”

His noise of glee was very similar to the one he used in the RFA chatroom as he skipped over to his setup. You smiled and returned to your work, finishing it as fast as you could so you could enjoy some time together.

After a few minutes with only the sound of clacking keyboards, Saeyoung hmm’d. You looked up from your email to the Tiaranol guy ( ** _TIARANOL._** ) to see if he wanted to say anything.

“Hey, MC… do you have a bucket list? Like, stuff you want to make sure you do if you die. This website that came up when I googled ‘fun things to do with the love of your life’ said that crossing off some bucket list things could be a fun outing…”

“I think I made one a long time ago, when I was younger. With silly stuff like skinny dipping and going to the moon.” You smiled, thinking about his promise to marry you in the space station. It hadn’t been in outer space, but it had been in an observatory, which was just as romantic as space in your opinion. “Nothing terribly pressing, though. Do you have one?”

“No…” The way his fingers slowed to a halt made you look up. “I… I never really thought I would live long enough, for one reason or another.” His previously uplifted mood had lowered just a bit.

You did not want to see a frown where there had just been a smile. “Well, since we’re married, we share everything, right? So my bucket list is yours now, too.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” His smile was tenuous but genuine. “So, skinny dipping, huh? How naughty of you, MC~” The usual flash of mischief was back in his eyes, to your relief.

Your cheeks felt a little heated. “Well, that’s just an example—“

“Nope! We’re going skinny-dipping!” The keyboard clacking continued, louder than ever. “I wanna see you in your skivvies~”

“But you see me naked… like a lot…”

He waved away your argument, already making a program to calculate the best spot to skinny dip. You sighed good-naturedly and went back to finishing your emails.

You both finished at about the same time, a testament to how much of a genius your husband truly was. You barely had time to grab some towels before he grabbed your hand and dragged you to one of his babies, laughing all the while.

——

“After calculating foot traffic patterns, water temperature, publicly and privately owned bodies of water, water contaminants and pollution levels, I determined that this little lake would be the best one for skinny dipping!”

Saeyoung gestured broadly to the small pond in front of you. You had to admit, he did a pretty good job— there was no pond scum that you could see, and there was a smooth rock slope leading to the water, meaning no gravel would get into any— ahem— crevices. But, you were still a little nervous.

You turned to Saeyoung, who was already toeing off his shoes. “Are you sure no one will catch us?”

He nodded and winked at you as he unzipped and removed his jacket. “Positive! The only person who comes here is the guy who maintains this pond for the owners, who are too old to get out much. I checked his schedule— he’s not due for a visit for at least a week.”

He removed the rest of his clothes tauntingly, reveling in your heated face and awkward discomfort. When he took off his boxers he threw them at your face and then cackled as he dove into the water.

You sputtered, and then recovered. Well, if your husband was going to be playful, you could be playful too.

It was a bright, sunny day, unseasonably warm, so taking your clothes off would actually be quite nice. You made sure to lock eyes with Saeyoung as you played with the hem of your dress. You smirked and pulled it off slowly, feeling his eyes and concentration all on your body. Stretching luxuriously, still clothed breasts prominent, you made a little noise in the back of your throat that you knew was one of his favorites.

Saeyoung swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. You knew you had his undivided attention, his intent gaze warming your insides. You unhooked your bra and slipped out of your panties, throwing them at his face to distract him as you dove into the water like he had.

Giggling at his nonplussed face, you snatched at your panties to throw them back to the shore, but he held them out of your reach. This quickly became a play fight between you, splashing and laughing and brushing up against one another.

He held them way above your head with his tongue out, blowing a raspberry and taunting you with his superior height. It was then that you knew… you had to play dirty to get your panties back.

You yelped and grabbed your foot, pretending to have an injury. Saeyoung completely stopped his teasing and reached for you in concern.

“MC, are you ok? What’s wrong, love?” When he was within reach, you struck— and grabbed the panties from his hands. The look of shock and growing impishness in his eyes were enough to send you screeching towards the shore, intent on escaping with your prize before you fell back into his clutches.

You almost made it. Three more steps and you would have been on dry rock, but your husband grabbed you from behind and lifted you up, feet lifting out of the water and breathless with laughter.

“Argh, the evil Loch Ness Saeyoung has caught the beautiful maiden!” he said between laughs. “And now, her panties are his! Muahaha!”

“No, never~!” you shrieked, his warm slick skin pressed firmly to your back. “Super MC makeup power, go!” you said as you threw your panties to shore.

“No, my evil plan has been foiled~”

“HA.” You turned around, body still tightly pressed to his and his arms still locked around you. “Good once again triumphs over evil!”

He grinned, the devil in his eyes. “The maiden might have saved her magic panties, but she forgets that _she’s_ still in the monster’s clutches. And he. Wants. To. Eat. Her.”

Your husband leaned down and slanted his lips over yours. His kiss was heated, hungry, giving no quarter. Your breasts, soft and wet and slippery, were pressed firmly against his chest, nipples hardening quickly as he stirred up your desire.

He licked into your mouth and you mewled as he dove deeper, turning your head to get a better angle. His hands slid down from your shoulders, thumbs swiping the sides of your breasts promisingly, and ended clutching your ass with both hungry hands. The heat of his manhood throbbed against your belly, a solid reminder of his desire for you.

He left your lips and went to your neck, teeth and tongue attacking the soft and sensitive flesh. His left hand wandered from your ass to the back of your neck to hold you in place. His grip was firm and possessive, sending shivers right to your center.

Saeyoung herded you back to the rock shelf, and you squeaked in protest as he set you down against the cool stone. Pinning your arms above your head he paused to look at you.

“Saeyoung…”

“I love you so much, MC.”

He pressed his lips to yours with a soft pressure, and then pulled back to look at you again. This time, his eyes held more than just a spark of mischief.

“But you did trick me out of my rightful panty prize, you know.”

“Then maybe you should punish me~” you said with a flutter of your eyelashes.

“I already told you. I’m—“ a kiss to your sternum “going—“ a wet, suctioning kiss to your nipple “to—“ a sharp nip on the underside of your breast “eat—“ a raspberry to your belly that made you burst into laughter “you.” With his cheek resting on the thatch of hair between your thighs, he reached his hands to your knees and slowly pulled them apart, maintaining hungry eye contact the whole time.

You swallowed. His thumbs teased the inner parts of your thigh, his grin tight and more of a baring of teeth than a smile. Saeyoung was… a little bit of a sadist, when it came to teasing you. He could spend hours between your legs and not let you come once, just taking his own peculiar pleasure in your squirming and eventual begging, or he would fuck you with his tongue and fingers until you came again, and again, and again…it very much depended on his mood.

He moved his cheek from your pubic mound to rest on the softest part of your inner thigh, only inches away from your weeping entrance. His breath was hot, and his eyes were still on you, hooded and heavy with desire.

Leaning forward, he gave a broad, s l o w _lick_ , from end to end, and you couldn’t help the _ah!_ that puffed from your lips.

“Mmm, already so wet for me.” Saeyoung brought his finger up to trace your folds. “Have I told you that I love the way you taste? How _tight_ —“ he pressed one of his fingers into your entrance, shallowly moving in and out, going a little deeper every time— “you feel around me? How beautiful you look, all flushed with desire like this?”

“Ha— probably the—ah!— last time you went down on me,” you said, breathing completely uneven.

His eyes slanted, and he added another finger as a mild punishment for your sass. He dragged his pointed tongue around the base of your clit, the motion sending a hot thrum of desire straight to your core.

An involuntary twitch of your thigh made him smirk and increase the pace of his fingers, crooking them to brush the spot that made you—

You couldn’t help the half garbled yell that came from your lips as your husband brushed over your exposed clit with his tongue while _bump bump bump-ing_ your g-spot.

He attacked your clit in earnest now, stroking in with his tongue up and down furiously. You could tell by the darkness in his eyes that he was in no mood for teasing— he was eager and lustful, and he wanted to feel you come around his fingers.

You felt your orgasm cresting inside you, swirling into a crescendo— “Ah, S-s— Saeyoung, I’m—“

He kept going at the same pace, and soon enough you hit your peak— sweet and sharp, warm pleasure sweeping through your body and centering around the spot where your husband was slowing down, touching you placidly to help you down from your high.

You shivered and gasped for air, Saeyoung tracing a finger through your core contemplatively. “…he sendeth the springs into the valleys, which run among the hills,” he whispered into your cunt. “They give drink to every beast of the field; the wild animals quench their thirst.”

“Hmm? What are you saying?” you asked.

“Ah, just a psalm I memorized a long time ago.” Your husband seemed a little sheepish. “ ‘He watereth the hills from his chambers: the earth is satisfied with the fruit of your works’… not sure why that sprang into my mind now, of all times.”

You thought you knew, or at least had an inkling. Something about quenching a neglected thirst, or the fulfillment of something holy… maybe.

As you dragged Saeyoung up to taste his lips, you vowed to think about it later. He responded eagerly, devotedly, your lips meeting together in the sweetest of unions.

With your husband positioned above you, his desire was now readily apparent against your stomach. You reached down to stroke him, and he let out a sweet moan into your mouth. His member was hot and thick, heavy with yearning, and he broke away to whisper brokenly into your neck: “please, please… I want to be inside you. Christ, please, my love, please…” His pupils were dilated into a pinprick, warm gold darkened into a smoldering amber, as he positioned himself at your entrance. Your only answer was to capture your lips with his and draw him closer.

The first push inside was— _ah!_ — so sweet, a constellation of pleasure bursting across your eyes. He fit _so perfectly_ , and his relieved sigh into your neck reflected your thoughts.

He was soon seated to the hilt, and unable to stay still inside you. “You are so perfect, so beautiful to me,” he whispered into your neck, your lips, your ear, everywhere he could reach.

“Mm, Saeyoung, I love you too,” you sighed into his mouth. At that he increased his pace, lifting your leg over his shoulder to go even deeper.

At this angle, he hit you perfectly, and you felt your orgasm growing again. Saeyoung could feel it too, and reached down to pinch the base of your clit. His heated gasps told you he was close, too.

You fell over the precipe first, sharply, your cries swallowed by his lips. He fucked you through yours, and then he came as well, hips stuttering into yours and hot fluid gushing into your core and leaking out onto the stone underneath you.

You laid together, catching your breath, for a long time until Saeyoung started to get too heavy and you had to nudge him to your side. You kissed him languorously, on the nose, on his forehead, on his cheek, and then on his lips, softly, surely, lovingly.

You lounged on the stone together, sunning yourselves like lizards, for the rest of the afternoon until the sun started to go down, chatting a bit but mostly letting your previous experience rest warmly between you. Later that day, when you were snuggled up together under a blanket watching TV in the bunker, Saeran came in and saw your sun kissed, love sick faces. Rolling his eyes in (mostly) mocking disgust, he turned right back around and went out again.

**Author's Note:**

> the psalm Saeyoung said at the end is from Psalms 104 KJV, if you're curious. As a Former Bible Kid(tm) myself, I can attest that the weirdest verses can and will pop into your head at the strangest times. 
> 
> I'd like to imagine that Saeran was at a well-deserved spa day, where he got a cute masseuses's number. 
> 
> I changed my tumblr name to shapes-and-colors-writing, come by and talk to me~~~


End file.
